The Products of Tragedy
by Shwimmer
Summary: With a few days left in Lily's sixth year, James continues to find himself obsessed with her and she continues to find herself hating him. But with death eaters and Voldemort causing trouble at ever corner, things change in everyone’s lives. DH spoilers
1. Four best freinds

**The Products of Tragedy **

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary/Author's Note:** With on a few days left in Lily Evan's sixth year, James continues to find himself obsessed with her and she continues to find herself hating him. But during a time of death eaters and Voldemort causing trouble at ever corner, things change in everyone's lives. DH spoilers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

Four 6th year Gryffindor girls, who all happened to be best friends, walked up the stairs towards their dormitory talking about their upcoming plans for the summer, that happened to be only days away. Upon entering the room one of the girls, Mary MacDonald, suddenly changed the subject squealing "Oh my God, Lily, Ray Wood was so checking you out!" shutting the door behind her.

Lily was surprised by this sudden change of subject, stopping mid-sentence to turn and stare at Mary. At first a brief look of excitement bubbled into her features, but within a blink she was looking exasperated and plopped down onto her bed.

"No way! He would never check me out. I'm just that geeky redhead," Lily said while trying to peel open a candy wrapper she had found on her nightstand.

"Lils you aren't _that_ geeky!" Natasha added, another one of the four.

Lily turned her head to look at Natasha, raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Thanks Tasha I feel so much better about myself now."

"Yeah Lily you can't be that geeky I mean your friends with me, the hottest girl in school," Mary interjected.

Lily, Natasha, and Marlene, who still hadn't added in the conversation, all burst out laughing. Lily was the first to speak in saying, "Please Mary sometimes you sound as bigheaded as Potter."

In unison Mary, Natasha, and Marlene groaned.

"Lils he really isn't that bad once you get to know him," Natasha said.

"Yeah, well that's because he isn't out to get any of you."

"Don't be paranoid," Mary retorted.

Marlene finally spoke saying, "He can be kind of bigheaded, but you shouldn't be so mean to him."

Lily looked up from the candy she was still hopelessly try to tear open and rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys want to know the only reason you don't hate him? Well, Tasha you met him in first year and became quick friends over some stupid thing like quidditch."

Natasha made a hissing noise and glared at Lily.

"Then Mary you don't mind him cuz you both have something in common," she drew in a breath and continued, "you're both incredibly shallow and spend most of the year snogging than anything else."

Mary glared at her and said, "I resent that!"

Everyone turned to stare at her for a moment, then she shrugged and said, "I guess that's kind of true."

Rolling her eyes in amusement Lily continued, "Then Marl your too quiet for him to even notice you and that way he doesn't know you exist, so he never has the chance to make fun of you."

Marlene looked slightly hurt and so Lily quickly added, "But why would he make fun of you? There's nothing to make fun of and besides you're way too nice for him to hate you like he hates me."

All the girls besides Lily gave each other looks at hearing Lily's last statement and once after, Marlene looked back to Lily saying, "Nice save, but Lily how many times do we have to tell you, he doesn't hate you, he likes you, and a lot at that."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to fiddling with her candy, trying to get it opened. Natasha laughed and took the candy from Lily's hand, opening it. She gave it back to Lily smirking and said, "I could only open it because of my muscles from that stupid sport. What was it...hmm…oh yeah quidditch."

Lily looked at her and said, "You don't get muscles from sitting on a broom and secondly you don't need muscles to open up a candy wrapper."

"Well then you're either completely clueless or have no muscle."

"Whatever."

"But hey Lils why do you hate Potter so much?"

Lily looked at Natasha clearly showing her distaste for the subject. Natasha shrugged and said, "So then at least tell me why you are so mad at him today."

"Just this morning he asked me out about ten more times. And he cursed Severus terribly. I won't be surprised if he's in the hospital wing unti we have to leave.

"Please Lily, you're overeating and we only have like today and tomorrow left."

"That's not my point," Lily said with a slight frown.

"Hey, well, I bet he did something horrid to deserve it."

"Tasha _that_ is horrible! Severus does nothing to deserve any of the cruel pranks the marauders play on him."

"You have no idea then becasuse he deserves about everything he gets. And besides do you think his constant mudblood calling at you is nothing?"

"He only called me it once, in fifth year. But he was sorry. Remember he said he wouldn't leave the portrait until I came out just so he could apologize? Mary was the one that told me he was out there," Lily now said looking in Mary's direction, to which Mary gave a small nod.

"Yes, well his friends still all call you a mudblood and me as well. Does that not matter to you at all?"

"As a matter of fact it doesn't bother me in the slightest sense. I mean come on, mudblood, Marl's little brother could do better than that and he's six."

Natasha broke into a smile and said, "Yeah I know it's so pathetic. And do you see how happy the slytherins get when they say it? As if they think we're about to start crying over it."

By now Hestia had looked up from her Witch Weekly and Marlene had looked up from some thick, dusty, old book she had been reading, preparing for their last exam that happened to be in a few hours.

Hestia smiled and said, "It's incredible how you two get on the verge of a fight and then act as if nothing happened at all."

Lily and Natasha laughed, with Lily said, "You know what, I think I'll start on my homework that's due next term. That bit McGonagall gave us is going to take a nasty bit of time."

"Lils?"

"Hmm," Lily murmled as she jumped up to search in her trunk at the foot of her bed.

"I take back what I said earlier. You are a geek."

Lily, who was kneeling by her trunk, looked up at Natasha to give her a playful glare just as the trunk lid started to close, hitting her right above her forehead.

With a wince she jumped up and backwards only to trip on something belonging to the mess around Natasha's bed, falling on her butt.

As all the girls laughed, Lily threw a piece of clothing at Mary holding her head in her head and missing by a mile.

Lily threw another shirt and this time it draped itself on top of Marlene's head. Lily began opening her mouth to say some sort of retort when at once Marlene, Mary, and Natasha jumped up and grabbed clothes from the floor or Lily's opened trunk and began throwing them at Lily.

She sat in shock holding her head as she was soon in the middle of a mound of clothing, with her mouth still hanging open. Marlene grabbed another piece of clothing out of Lily's trunk to throw, but stopped herself when she looked down at it.

The other two girls who had been throwing clothes stopped to look at Marlene wondering why she had suddenly quit the game of drowning Lily in clothes. Mary began laughing and picked up the piece of clothing in Marlene's hand, it was a red, lacy thong and asked in a mock hurt voice, "And you think you have the right to call me skanky!"

Lily burst one of her shoulders and arms out of the pile to grab at them when what do you know, James Potter burst into the room. He held a puzzled look as he looked at his surroundings. Natasha and Marlene were doubled over laughing on top of each other, while Mary had a thong outstretched in her hand towards Lily, who had one arm reaching for it, the other arm holding her head, and the rest of her body buried under a pile of clothing.

Everyone now stared at him. He stepped over to Lily and picked a sock out of her hair. He then turned to look Lily in the face and said, "Are you guys alright because I heard a loud noise."

"Yes you idiot we're fine. Now get out!" Lily screamed already in a bad mood with him.

James opened his mouth to reply when his eyes followed Lily's outstretched arm once more, which led to Mary holding out Lily's lacy thong.

Mary saw him looking and quickly dropped it to point in Lily's direction. James head swung towards Lily as she glared up at Mary. James looked baffled and then smiled.

"So Evans you do have some Gryffindor pride, even though we all thought you didn't. What, do you wear those every time I play quidditch? Hoping to impress me with them when we have our on celebration after each win?"

Lily gapped at him and it was easy to tell she was about to erupt with anger. And screamed, "What! How dare you Potter! You're just a chauvinist pig!"

He turned to leave, mentally slapping himself and pretending not to of heard. Then coolly replied, "First night back I'll be expecting you in my room...wearing those."

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but instead erupted from the pile of clothes and grabbed for a book to throw at him, that hit him square in the back of his head.

James wasn't expecting this and fell forward, flat on his face.

She began yelling, "You're a bigheaded prat Potter! And I would never wear those in your presence if it meant my life! Now get the hell out of here before I come over there and make sure you can't have kids."

James scrambled to his feet, holding the back of his head, and ran to his dormitory.

The compartment door swung shut after him. Lily crossed her arms and her lips went so thin that McGonagall would be proud.

"I hate him so much!"

Everyone exchanged looks and began to find something to occupy them during Lily's rant.

* * *

James ran back to his dormitory holding his head. When he walked in he took his hand off his head and looked at his palm, which had a small trickle of blood.

Sirius began laughing and said, "Moony that's three galleons, he's bleeding!"

James held his head again and looked questionably at them. Sirius responded saying, "I bet she'd make you bleed. He bet she'd just bruise you. And Peter bet that you'd be in a body bag."

He sat and said, "Wow Peter I'm amazed you could come up with something like a body bag."

Sirius ate a chocolate frog as he asked, "So what happened?"

"Well I was stupid and said something that you would've said to a girl Padfoot. Then said something else and she threw a book at me."

Sirius looked at James with fake disgust and said, "Your pathetic."

James looked insulted and said, "I can't wait to see the day you fall in love and they play hard to get. And hey it wasn't all that bad. I mean I got to see her thong."

Remus looked worried and urgent and said, "What did you do in there!"

Sirius just smirked and said, "For one I don't get crushes I get crushed on and second no girl wouldn't want all this and thirdly Lily has a thong eh. I wouldn't ever have guessed."

James noticing Sirius expression quickly said, "Don't you be getting any ideas! She's off limits. But damn my head hurts."

Remus smirked and said, "That's what you get for eavesdropping."

* * *

Natasha Murrel had finished folding all the clothes belonging to Lily and placing them back in her trunk, so she grabbed up a quidditch magazine sitting on her nightstand.

Lily was still ranting to her and was in such a bad mood that she didn't even notice that Natasha wasn't listening to her.

Natasha crossed her legs showing a very toned calf muscle. After all she was the athletic one in the group. She was on the quidditch team and had been since third year, she played as one of the chasers for the team. She also was the one who forgave you in a second and made you laugh even when you were down in the dumps. Natasha also was a muggle born, as was Lily.

She was about 5'6", had long golden blond hair that was filled with layers of natural highlights, she had beautiful blue eyes that were often complimented (but nothing compared to Lily's bright green eyes), had a tan from spending so much time outside, and a toned body from her love of sports.

Mary MacDonald sat on her bed reading her witch weekly. She was probably the most popular girl in school and went on too many dates to count. She was the girly part of the group who made sure they went to every dance and went beautifully. She held grudges pretty easily and was known for not being the nicest when she didn't like somebody. Mary had two halfblood parents that generally stuck to the wizarding world and thus didn't know much about the muggle world.

She had shoulder length black hair that flipped out at the end and side bangs. She was very pale, her eyes were a misty blue, and she was about as tall as Natasha.

Marlene McKinnon sat next to Mary on her bed, but closer to the door and was reading an old textbook. Marlene was the quiet and very shy one in the group. She wasn't known by that many people because of her quietness. Also she was the motherly one in the group who helped sort things out and usually was the one to try and calm Mary down when something bad happened.

She was incredibly smart, but wouldn't tutor anyone for she was too shy and was overlooked by many teachers who were only interested in Lily. She had chocolate brown eyes, medium length brown hair with bangs, and was about 5'4".

Lily sat on her bed now. She had luscious red hair which was the only part of her that she would admit she liked. She also had a curvy figure that all the boys loved.

In the group she was very studious, nice to everyone (with the exception of James Potter and sometimes Sirius Black), she was friends with practically everyone, didn't like to break rules that much, and was extremely nice. In fact people really only saw her lose her temper when it had something to do with James Potter.

After about half an hour of Natasha nodding her head and saying "uh huh," every so often, Lily had fused out her anger and now sat quietly staring out the window through her emerald green eyes.

Mary threw down her magazine and began checking her hair for split ends. It was Natasha though who finally dropped her magazine in her lap and whined, "Ugh, I'm so bored!" drawing out the so.

Lily smiled and started a conversation about boys which lasted until they had to leave for their last exam of the year.

* * *

Please review!!!! 


	2. A little tipsy trouble

**People Do Change**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Full Summary/Author's Note:** Okay so the story starts naring the end of Lily's 6th year at Hogwarts. It tells how James and Lily ended up together and what made James change. This story does include information from the seventh book, so there may be some spoilers.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

The last exam for sixth years took place that morning, and now with that out of the way everyone eagerly anticipated the famous end of year marauders party, which would take place that night.

Lily let out a small groan at the thought of the party, being a prefect she knew that she would soon be spending the evening lecturing people. Mary simply laughed at the sound of her friend's groan, knowing exactly what she was thinking about, "Now Lils you could just have fun, instead of ruining everyone else's."

Lily simply gave her a look that clearly told her to shut up, but Natasha continued with the subject saying, "Yeah, maybe let your hair loose, you know do the usual, get drunk, maybe dance on a few table tops, make out with someone on the dance floor."

Lily laughed and muttered under her breath, where only Natasha heard, "Yeah maybe the usual for Mary, Potter, Black, and their fanclub of bimbos."

When Mary heard Natasha laugh, she asked confused, "What?"

"You know, just for you guys I'll throw all morals out the window tonight," Lily said in a voice dripping with sarcasm and faking excitement, not answering Mary's question.

Marlene, with a smirk, said, "Good because Mary picked out your outfit."

Lily looked at Mary her smile becoming a small frown, but her jaw dropped when she saw the outfit that Marlene pointed to, lying on her bed. It consisted of a skirt, so short that Lily was sure her butt would be hanging out, and a black tank top that looked to be at least three sizes too small.

"Well…I, er, uh. I think it's a v-very flattering outfit Lily," Mary stuttered out.

With a baffled look upon her face, she surprised everyone by laughing, just throwing her back in laughter. Everyone else, expecting a lecture at the moment about how she would never be caught dead wearing anything remotely like the outfit, exchanged looks and added their uneasy laughter to Lily's hysterical laughs.

"Mary, you have known me for the last six years. Do you really expect me to wear _that_?" she stated, pointing towards the outfit, with an amused look on her face. "Well I must be off to do rounds."

They watched her leave and shrugged as they began to get ready. Natasha, refused point blank to wear the tube top and skirt Mary held in her hands.

"Tasha damn it! You will wear this outfit! What would people say if you walked down there wearing sweat pants and some ghastly sweatshirt!" Mary yelled, pouncing on top on her and pinning her down on the bed.

Slightly scared for her on life Natasha pointed towards Marlene and whimpered, "What about her?"

Marlene jumped shaking her head saying, "Keep me out of this."

With a look that could kill Mary yelled, "I'll deal with her later. Now you will wear what I picked out for you if I have to dress you myself!"

"Ooooh kinky," Marlene said with a laugh, earning herself a glare.

With a huff Natasha sat up from her bed as Mary left to put her make up on in the bathroom.

"You'd think she'd be proud that I don't want to dress like a hooker, not the opposite."

Marlene snickered, but then was hit in the face with a rather low-cut skimpy dress. Natasha laughed at her until they heard Mary's voice yell in a boom, "Get dressed now!"

With a look of fright etched on both girls they jumped into their outfits, Mary coming out later to do their make-up and hair.

* * *

Lily smiled as she did her rounds. With the year coming to a close soon she couldn't help thinking about the upcoming year. Next year would be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Admittedly, that was a scary thought, but she still was excited. So overwhelmed with her thoughts of the next year that she truly did take note to anything around her and ran straight in to none other the James Potter.

"Potter!" she yelled as he ruffled his hand through his hair, hoping for that look of just getting off a broom, which all girls at the school seemed to die for.

"Evans?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing out here!" she yelled already fed up with him just for the mere fact that it was him.

"Well, Evans, I didn't think it was any of your business, but I guess just about every girl in this school always wants to know where I am. Besides its not after ten yet. I'm not out of bed."

With a growl of anger she realized that he was doing nothing wrong, thus she couldn't give him a detention like she wanted, "Potter your so full of yourself! You're a womanizing chauvinist pig! Nobody cares where you are except for the few bimbos that have no future, except maybe working a corner!"

"Evans you're just a little know-it-all that does nothing, but study. Is it possible for you to have fun and not ruin everyone else's fun? I'm surprised if a boy has ever even kissed you, let alone like you. You know it's not appealing to wear oversized robes all the time. What are you covering up? A fat ass? And I wouldn't talk as one of your friends, Mary, seems to share the same future as those girls you call bimbos."

This set her off, she did not want him bringing her friends into it and his words about herself just infuriated her more. So much did she want to punch him at the moment that her hands were subconsciously clenching and unclenching, but she couldn't punch him. It wouldn't be like her, it'd ruin her reputation, and ruin any hopes for becoming head girl, besides she was a prefect, she thought to herself. So she simply whispered in a fierce tone, "You're an ass Potter and I'd be surprised if they allow you to come back next year. And I'm not trying to impress anyone. Especially someone as worthless as you," she quickly turned, fuming, to go back to her room, forgetting all about rounds.

Her hair hit him in the face and he smirked, yelling after her, "Oy, Evans! So does this mean that you don't want to go out with me?"

She knew he was just trying to anger her more and resisted the great urge to flip him off and acted as if she simply hadn't heard.

He laughed as he turned around, noticing Sirius and Snape talking in fierce whispers themselves. He had forgotten that they were there and obviously Lily hadn't noticed them because it would be clear to anyone the Sirius was concealing about ten fire whiskies in his jacket.

Sirius shoved Snape into the wall behind him and was about to continue to pummel him when James said, "Sirius I would love to watch you continue to beat up Snivellus, but we have a party to set up."

Sirius said something else to Snape, that James couldn't quite hear and then stalked off, leaving Snape with a look that showed glee. James, confused, said, "Wipe that look off your face" and with a swish of his wand Snape's face bubbled with painful boils and found his body immobilized as James ran to catch up with Sirius.

* * *

Lily practically yelled the password at the fat lady, who mumbled back, "The tempers of children these days," as she swung upon.

Storming up to her room she sat on a bed, crossing her arms and whispering death threats under her breath.

She didn't seem to notice Natasha and Marlene who sat next to her, who just could stare at her, only able to catch a few words that consisted of, Potter and castrate. Rolling their eyes, they exchanged looks and were about to try to talk to her, when Mary walked out of the bathroom and let out a squeal of delight at the sight of Lily.

"You're back early!" Mary said as she rushed to Lily throwing the outfit, she had earlier picked out, in Lily's lap.

Caught off guard she looked from the outfit to Mary's face and then let out a confused, "Huh?"

With a smile Mary said in an amused voice, "And they're going to make this smart one head girl next year. Put it on silly."

"Wait. What?," Lily said caught up in her own thoughts, then held her outfit up in front of her as if she was examining it. A look of anger struck her eyes as she looked at the outfit, thinking about what James had told her. It was because of his words she decided to wear the robes, without rejection.

They all sat staring at her, noticing the anger in her eyes. At that they all began to fear for their lives, knowing Lily's anger fairly well, having seen it towards James as a daily occurrence, but were surprised by her when she turned, smirking for some unbeknownst reason to them. She knew why though, it was because she knew that James would be wrong if she decided to wear the outfit.

"Okay Mary, but umm head girl? I'm not going to be head girl."

They stared in shock for a few minutes as Lily started to get dressed. When she felt their stares, she turned around and asked, "What?"

"It's just that your…your…of course you'll be head girl Lils!" Natasha said, clearly not able to actually say what she just thought to be crazy, Lily Evans willingly wearing an outfit Mary MacDonald picked out.

From there a conversation about the upcoming seventh year burst out, with many attempts at telling Lily there was no doubt she'd be head girl.

As Mary started putting make-up Lily though, which was probably one of the first times Lily actually had worn make-up, Lily came to notice just how much Mary's outfit showed. More then everybody else's outfits actually, which was saying a lot as they're outfits were very, very hookerish.

Thinking back to James' words she said, "Uh Mary, Don't you think…don't you think your showing rather too much, um, body?"

Mary laughed, "Nicely put," she laughed again then said more to Natasha and Marlene, "She tells me I can't wear this, but gladly wears the outfit I gave her, that shows just as much mind you?"

They all laughed and prepared a bit more for the upcoming party, just as probably every other Gryffindor girl was doing at the moment.

When the time came for them to head downstairs and to the party, they were greeted with whistles. Lily blushed along with Marlene. Natasha seemed to have barely noticed as she ran her hands over the thin, tight fitting clothes that barely covered any of her up, but none the less flipped them off, and Mary smiled, waving to a few of the guys.

A few of the first and second years look scandalized at the sight of them, amazed that people actually made clothes that small. Mary laughed at their gawking faces, "They're so naïve. They do that every year, but by third year, they all start wearing less clothes to the parties."

Marlene and Lily still looked slightly uncomfortable in their clothes as Natasha laughed saying, "Please Mary. As soon as you found out that we were having a Halloween party in first year, your costume was a bikini!"

Mary pretended to be hurt and said, "I was beach Barbie."

They laughed and Natasha said, "I'm surprised that you're still wearing clothes to parties if it's true we wear less every year."

"Well I finally gotten you to wear less haven't I?" she said with a smirk in a joking voice.

"Ugg, yes. It's dreadful. By next year I might even start shagging everything that can walk too."

"Haha, then I'd have competition, besides those pathetic bimbos who just go for the marauders."

"It seems everyone at these parties are talking about us," Sirius said with a laugh as he walked over with a drink in one hand and surprisingly no girl in the other. His eyes roamed over the four girls, but more slowly over Natasha, Lily, and Marlene. "Well you three certainly do clean up good!" he said to them, as he'd known Mary to always wear what she did.

Feigning hurt Mary said, "And what about me Sirius? Don't you think I look good?"

He laughed and said joking, "You look like your actually wearing more clothes this year!"

But Mary took him to be serious and turned to Marlene fussing over her outfit until she spotted a group of guys staring at her in awe, to which she walked over, dancing with them, and picking one to make out with the rest of the night in a corner, but so passionately that people were surprised they didn't have sex right there.

Natasha watched her walk away and whispered out of the side of her mouth to Lily, "She's as bad as Black."

"What was that? You just can't stop talking about me can you Murrel?"

"Please, your ego's big enough as it is."

He laughed once more and said, "You look so comfortable in those beautiful, beautiful clothes. Never would of thought you'd start dressing sexy for once."

Natasha rolled her eyes and Lily spoke for the first time, "Of course she would. Her mother always forces her to wear things like that," and the whole time she could feel Sirius's gaze rolling over her chest, that was probably about to pop out of her shirt.

"Really now?" he asked, his gaze not moving, "Sounds like my kind of woman."

Natasha snorted, "Every woman is your type of woman Black. And please that's my mother you're talking about. She just likes me to dress like _this_" she said disgusted as her hand outlined her outfit, "Because she hopes it'll mean I marry sooner and thus be out the house sooner."

Sirius found a pang of guilt stab through him as he caught the bit of contempt in her voice, that nobody else caught, but it went as soon as it came and he grabbed her hand, spinning her and saying, "Dance with me."

As he pulled her further into the crowd Lily and Marlene saw Natasha flash them a look clearly saying sorry and that she'd be back as soon as she could.

"Why again do they refer to each other by last names? Marlene asked.

Natasha smiled, "Because Tasha found that Sirius just didn't fit him."

Konwing that couldn't truly be the real reason, they both shrugged it off, neither knowing the true answer. But nonetheless they laughed and Marlene continued to talk to Lily as Lily's mind drifted away until she saw James and angrily muttered under her breath, "Potter?"

"But as I was-wait what was that Lily?" Then Lily out of nowhere was dirty dancing with some random guy, surprising Marlene and many onlookers. Lily just wasn't that type of girl. Marlene was slightly put out by the fact that her friend just ditched her and went to sit on a couch. She looked in disgust as the other side of the couch was taken by a couple making out. She grabbed a cup of punch on the table nearby, which she knew would be spiked, and downed it.

James truly did feel somewhat guilty for what he said to Lily earlier that day, but not guilty enough to apologize and besides he had too much pride to do that. He truly didn't think her to just be a busybody know it all, nor did he think it possible that she had a fat ass under her robes and he didn't think it now, when he stopped at a halt utterly bewildered at what he saw.

Lily Evans was wearing clothes nearly as skimpy as Mary MacDonald. And she happened to be snogging some seventh year at this point. He gawked at her, never could he think what he was seeing possible. Lily Evans snogging where everyone could see! It was absurd! Jealousy surged through him, ruining his night right then and there.

If he thought that was all that could surprise him that night, he was wrong.

Natasha went over to where the two punch bowls sat as did James. A third year went up grabbing a cup from one of the bowls and James said, "Oh I don't think so," taking his cup and giving him one from the other bowl. "Besides shouldn't you be in bed with all the little first and second years?"

The boy gave him a look and walked off with his punch. Natasha, who he hadn't realized was standing there, began to laugh. James jumped, "What? What's so funny?"

"I see what you got going here James. The punch you just gave that boy isn't spiked." Then pointed at the other bowl, "And that means that this one is."

He nodded and stared in bewilderment as she got a cup and then handed it to him, "Jamsey-pooh want to get me a cup?"

"Jamsey-pooh? When have you ever called me Jamsey-pooh? In the last 7 years you've been one of my best friends, since when did you start calling me Jamsey-pooh?" It dawned on him then and he pointed at her, almost accusingly, "You're drunk. Natasha Murrel you're drunk!"

"So you've seen me drunk before!" she said slurring her words, but you could tell she was a bit irritated by him.

He stared off into space trying to think of a time that she had been drunk before and then snapped out of it when he heard someone, obviously drunk, singing in one of the worst voices he'd ever heard. He looked at Natasha already downing a third cup since he had talked to her then saw where the noise was coming from.

Marlene was no longer just sitting on the couch she was singing and laughing hysterically at herself on the top of his lungs. For a minute he stood there out of shock, people barely knew Marlene existed because she was so quiet, after tonight though he was not so sure that would stay the same. With the gossip chain that Hogwarts was, people would know who she was by tomorrow.

For the next twenty minutes or so he tried to quiet her down, but stopped when he heard a loud laugh behind him. A laugh he knew quite well, though that laugh had only ever laughed at him out of spite. Whirling around he came face to face with Lily and a different seventh year from the one she had been snogging.

When she saw him staring at her she said with a slur, pointing at him with a cup of spiked punch in one hand at him, "You! You!" She burst into hysterical laughter, but stopped and continued, "And you s-s-said I-I-I didn't know what f-fun was! H-Ha!"

"Come on honey! Let's go up to your room now," the seventh year whispered and she giggled, quite un-Lily like.

They started heading up the stairs and James called out, "Evans! No!!!"

She didn't seem to notice and continued to walk onwards, so he rushed forward, grabbing her hand.

"What the h-hell!" she screamed, "P-Potter! Let go! I wanna have sex!"

He muttered, "That's something Sirius would of said."

A number of girls, surprisingly that included Marlene, bust out in hysterical laughter. They swarmed around him as Lily and the boy disappeared up the stairs. He burst through the crowd about to race up the stairs and probably pummel the boy who was trying to taking advantage of Lily's drunk state, when he heard a number of cat calls behind him.

He groaned at what he saw. Natasha was on top of a table dancing and in the process of taking off her shirt. Many boys stood under her, whistling and calling for her to continue and take off her bra, while the rest looked up her extremely short skirt.

Natasha had always been like a sister to him, so he yelled for Sirius to get her down. At once then, not waiting to see if Sirius listened, he raced up the staircase, saying the charm, so that it did not turn to a slick slide.

Sirius unglued himself to the girl he was snogging and looked around. Seeing Natasha he was horrified and felt a sear of jealousy run through him, though he did not understand it at the time, as he looked at all the eager guys around her. Sprinting over to her he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

Some guy thought it funny to pull her skirt down, or at least attempt, but it did go down quite a bit and they all whistled at once as her butt was exposed, having that she was wearing a thong. He turned around punching the guy in the face and knocking him down. Then hurried her out of the room, setting her down on the bathroom floor of his own boys dormitory. Grabbing Marlene's hand too and dragging her along.

James flew into Lily's room and saw the guy in only boxers while in the midst of pulling off Lily's skirt. He grabbed the guy and threw him out the room. Lily started arguing, but he just grabbed his wand and muttered something. A pill container it looked like flew into the room and he made Lily swallow one. Within an instant she groaned, grabbing her head that was pounding, but all drunk feeling was lost.

Looking up at James she noticed that her skirt were at her ankles. She looked confusedly at him and what she thought to be true dawned on her, "You tried to take advantage of me!"

Horrified he yelled back, "No!"

But before some huge fight could take place Peter burst into the room crying out, "Prongs we need to get to moony!"

James looked at him strangely and realized that it was a full moon and without a look backwards he sprinted away.

* * *

Sirius sat Natasha down and realized that when he had picked her up, she had been undoing her bra, for at the moment it was falling off. He quickly looked away telling her to fix it.

Because of her drunken state she laughed and said flat out no.

"Black, you know you like it."

"Put your bra back on."

"No!"

Then without warning she kissed him. A kiss full of passion, that caught him completely off guard. He began to kiss her back, but then realized what he was doing and stopped. Grabbing his wand he forced her bra to re-snap and he got her to swallow one of the things James had given to Lily. Losing all drunkenness, she winced from her head ache. Opening her eyes Sirius thrust a shirt at her, which she took gratefully. He then gave Marlene one to swallow too.

Saving them from the awkward silence they shared Peter and James burst in telling him they needed to go.

He looked at Natasha and Marlene asking if they were ok, to which they nodded and then he hurried away.

They slowly walked back to their own room to find Lily in tears on the bedroom window sill about to ask her what was wrong Lily interrupted saying, "Potter!"

Marlene and Natasha gave each other knowing looks and looked back at Lily, "Start from the beginning."

Now normally Lily opened up pretty easily towards her friends, especially Natasha, but she turned around sharply, and said, "He's an ass that's all," her voice breaking she jumped into her own bed ripping the curtains shut around her.


	3. Saving Snape

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary/Author's Note:** With on a few days left in Lily Evan's sixth year, James continues to find himself obsessed with her and she continues to find herself hating him. But during a time of death eaters and Voldemort causing trouble at ever corner, things change in everyone's lives. DH spoilers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

James went ahead of Sirius and Peter as they snuck outside. They had noticed his bad mood as they began trudging outside and when he refused to tell them what was the matter, Sirius, supplied an answer, saying, "Its Lily isn't it?"

Knowing very well Sirius guessed right he went ahead of them, not wanting to be questioned about it. He made it to the grounds still brooding in his thoughts when he saw a figure walking in a weird sort of way towards the whomping willow and being swatted at by the tree. Realizing that the figure was trying to sneak, he was curious as to see who it was.

He knew very well that if they all wanted to go on one of their midnight adventures, then he'd have to lure the figure away from the tree, so that they could enter without being seen. So he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, sneaking towards the tree.

Closing in on the tree he could see the face quite clearly in the light of the full moon. It was none other than Severus Snape. He growled, giving the fact that he hated the boy since the day they met on the Hogwarts express, oddly enough that was the same exact place he first met a fiery redhead. Wondering what Snape could be doing he watched him and held back laughter as the tree hit him. But he was quite alarmed when he opened his eyes to see Snape conjuring up a long stick and touching the knot in the tree, to which it instantly froze.

As Snape bounded towards the tree and disappeared a moment later, James stood there frozen in his tracks. Shaking his head he was full of panic and raced towards the tree himself. The moment for which the tree had frozen in movement had ended and it now swiped its branches at him. He jumped and dived, missing branches, until one finally collided into his shoulder. It had knocked him backwards to the ground and he realized that he was still in the midst of holding his breath. Releasing it, warm, red fluid found its way dripping down his arm and landed on the ground. Wincing he jumped up within an instant diving towards the same spot Snape had disappeared in, this time without being hit.

The tunnel was oddly silent and all James could hear were his loud huffs of breath as he wildly turned his head, eyes swiveling, looking for any sign of Snape or Remus, who would be a full grown werewolf at this point. With no such sign he raced as fast as his legs would carry him through the tunnel, to which he knew he would find the shrieking shack.

The sounds of James loud breaths, which seemed to echo, and the crunching of his feet on the floor of dirt, were interrupted by a much louder noise, a scream, a scream so terrible that it made his blood ran cold. Afraid that perhaps Snape had been bitten, and perhaps Remus was about to finish him off, James hurried his speed if possible in hopes of getting to Snape before it was too late.

Now inside the shrieking shack he once more wildly turned his head in every which direction and heard another scream, almost as terrible as the first, directly above his head.

Looking towards the ceiling, he quickly rushed up the stairs and exploded into the room the scream had emitted from. The scene before his eyes was terrifying. Snape it seemed had been running away from the beast, now found himself cornered with nowhere else to go. He was at this point whimpering and lay in a ball on the floor, cowering from the creature.

James reached into his back pocket for his wand, so that he would be able to transform into his form as a stag and perhaps he would be able to ram into the transformed Remus. But his hand slipped into his pocket and found it to be empty, no wand. His eyes nearly popping out of his eyes in fright he looked to his left and knowing it would be daft and idiotic he grabbed the chair and threw it at the creature's head, who was inches from Snape, and inches from changing his life completely, or worse, ending it.

With a roar it turned its head and saw James. Turning itself around it growled at James and began to pounce on him. He jumped backwards, out of the room and continued to run backwards away from the werewolf, not able to take his eyes off it.

But he stumbled, as he ran backwards down the stairs. The werewolf merely jumped over the staircase railing, landing on its feet on the floor, towering over James, who was sprawled on the floor.

Scrambling onto his feet he backed up, finding that the walls around him were growing closer to his sides as he was backing into a corner, just as Snape had.

Once again though, he tripped falling backwards, but this time because he had fallen over something, cylinder like, which had rolled when his foot was on it, his wand. Without even realization that he must have dropped it there moments ago when he had sprinted up the stairs to save Snape's life, not thinking that his plan would soon change and he would be being hunted by the monster.

Using the wand he changed himself into a stag and collided himself into Moony, sending him falling backwards, into another room. Quickly changed back to human form he slammed the door shut and cast spells to keep the monster in there for a few seconds, while he got out of there.

Turning towards the door, which would lead back to the tunnel and back out the whomping willow, to the grounds, and back to Hogwarts, he began, but stopped. Snape was still upstairs.

Now werewolves were magical creatures and spells and charms did little against them, thus why it was so hard to find cures for them, so James could see the door, which Remus lay behind, shaking as it tried to get out. The door rattled and would stand problem only a minute later, ready to attack once more.

James looked between his exit and towards the stairs where Snape must still lay. He knew he couldn't just leave Snape, though it might mean his life, and perhaps Snape's he ran upstairs without another thought.

Snape still was in a pile in the corner, out cold, most likely from shock. Scooping him up James rushed down the stairs and could see that the door, which he had left Remus behind, now lay flat on the ground. Not waiting a second to see where the werewolf could be he sprinted down the tunnel, running into Sirius and Peter, who were laughing jokingly and excited for there midnight adventure.

Being knocked down by there best friend, who seemed to be carrying an unconscious Snape in his hands was a bit of a shock. Sirius had gone white as a ghost and Peter sat staring with his jaw on the floor.

"Guys I don't think we can stay with Remus tonight."

Nodding they followed James back out and towards the hospital wing.

Snape had no true injuries about him and James shoulder had been fixed in a snap.

Dumbledore came into the hospital wing, finding James and Peter in a whispered discussion, Sirius staring at the ceiling, looking like he was about to be sick, and Snape sitting three beds away from all of them with a look of utter disgust and loathing.

Dumbledore immediately began by clearing his voice, to which everyone sat up to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm aware that tonight Severus here, found his way into the shrieking shack. Am I right?"

With one look at their nods he continued, "It is not a question of how and why," his eyes roamed over all of them and finally rested on Sirius, who felt guilt bubbling inside of him, threatening to boil out, and he couldn't even look his headmaster in the eyes.

"The mere fact is that a terrible thing happened tonight. Severus, you witnessed what I'm sure these boys have known about for most all of the last six years; a poor boy, who has to undergo pain every month, which you have no idea of, because of the cruelness of another. Yes he is a werewolf, but that does not change who he is and I must make you promise and swear not to tell a sole where Remus goes every month, or the fact that he is a werewolf. And James, you tonight showed your great Gryffindor bravery by saving another's life, while risking your own to do it. 60 points to Gryffindor and I'm sure we will add a trophy for your greatness that can be added to the room of trophies."

Snape no longer could stand it and began yelling, "But sir! He didn't risk his own life at all! Black told me where Lupin went every month! It was just another prank! And Potter just didn't have the guts to finish it!"

Every eye was now on Sirius, all looks of disbelief, as Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Snape.

"Is this true Sirius?"

Sirius gave a feeble nod as his stomach twisted and he was sure he would puke in about a second.

"Well then, I think you should know how disappointed I am in you. You risked another's life and you betrayed the trust of your friend. You will be the one that gets to explain the story to Remus tomorrow when he returns here. 100 points from Gryffindor. And as for you Severus, I'm sure this was no prank. Just a betrayal of one friend to another. You should've found not so much interest in where Remus went each month. It was nothing that you should've worried about. And I think you should hold much gratitude for Mr. Potter as he did save your life. Now goodnight. You can wait to talk about this tomorrow. I would like you all to stay here tonight too."

As he left he flicked his wand and the lights were extinguished and as he had asked, nobody spoke of the night's adventure.

Everyone of them, except for Peter, woke early the next morning, not able to sleep and as soon as they were allowed to leave Snape raced out of there. And James headed back to their dormitory, Sirius slowly making his way to the same place. And once they had reached the room James slammed the door behind them and faced Sirius, "What the hell were you thinking!"

Sirius felt guilty and with a sigh he told James exactly what had happened "Yesterday, when we had just come back from hogsmeade and we ran into Snape, we were having a usual fight, when Lily showed up. And you two talked about whatever while I talked to Snape. He showed me his arm. He had the mark." James' brow furrowed in anger. "He told me that he was going to hunt down all of my friends and make sure they were killed. Then he told me...he told me...he told me that Regulus, my brother, had joined Voldemort too," James gaped at him, "I didn't want to believe him. But I knew it was true. Regulus worshiped the dark arts. I just got so mad, I wanted to take it out on Snape. He said that if I told anyone that he was a death eater, then he would make sure that everyone would think Regulus turned him in and that would mean that Voldemort would probably kill him. So I just got so mad that I wanted him to die. I told him to go to the whomping willow and about the knot in the tree that makes it freeze. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about Remus, I just wanted him dead. And I didn't even think that he'd actually make it into the tree. I just thought maybe the tree would kill him."

Sirius could go on no more, but James understood and surprisingly hugged him. Most would think he was lying. I mean how could you forget about a werewolf, right? But James wholeheartedly believed him. He believed that he had forgotten about the dangers with Remus because he had grown accustom to Remus' problem and it was something that didn't plague his mind. To Sirius it was just like a friend having a birthmark. He didn't think of it all the time and knew that it didn't matter to him. Though mind you he was sorry for all the pain his friend must go through.And James understood as best that he could the troubles Sirius had with his family and he understood that surge of anger Sirius must have had. So he forgave him and the same thing happened with Remus, though they all were a lot quieter together when going to breakfast that morning and slightly awkward.It was at breakfast too that they found that everyone had heard about the night before, but not in the horrific details. Sure, some outrageous stories had been made up, but no one knew about Remus.

All of breakfast people came up to tell James how they were proud or what not that he had so much courage to save Snape and many girls came up to batt their eyelashes and oh so casually lean over the table, giving him a peek down their shirts, and would say something along the lines of, "Oh Jamesy you were just soo brave."

* * *

Mary and Marlene were the first two to wake up that morning. Marlene groaned as she held her head, she had a hang over. Then groaned once more thinking about all the whispers of gossip she'd have to deal with at breakfast. They went ahead and woke up Lily and Natasha, which proved to be very difficult.

"Natasha, Natasha honey, wake up," Marlene cooed in Natasha's ear. Natasha rolled over muttering, "Go away mother," and as she rolled over hit Marlene in between the eyes.Wincing Marlene crossed her arms and Mary turned to watch as Marlene conjured up a bucket of water and poured it over Natasha's head.

Screaming she jumped up and glared at Marlene and Mary who happened to be laughing.

At hearing Natasha's screams Lily jumped up in her bed too, yelling, half asleep, "Where's the fire! Where's the fire!"

They all stared at her and as her foot got caught up in the folds of sheets on her bed she tripped and fell out of her bed, chin landing hard on the ground. Mary and Marlene broke into much harder of laughter after this and dragged them out of bed and downstairs to the great hall. But before stepping inside Lily, Natasha, and Marlene all cringed. And sure enough the second they stepped in every head in the great hall turned to stare at them, but as quickly as people looked over to them, they were looking back at whatever they were doing, it seemed something else had jumped ahead of them on the list of gossip.Mary was eager to find out what this new gossip was and scurried off to some other friends to ask.

The other three sat down and as Lily was munching on a piece of toast Mary came striding back with a silly grin glued on her face."Guess what guys! James apparently saved Snape's life last night!"Lily choked on her toast and choked out, "W-w-what!" while spitting out crumbs of bread.

Mary flicked a crumb off her face disgusted and said, "Yeah apparently he was trying to get into some secret tunnel near the whomping willow and it goes to the shrieking shack, and well he made it into the shrieking shack and then James had to save him and we all know the shack is terribly haunted."

Natasha was gone, having walked over to where the marauders sat and Lily still sat choking on her toast in disbelief.

Later that day Lily saw Snape walking alone in a corridor and she left her friends to go catch up with him."Hey Sev!" she called.He waved back and she caught up with them, as they ended up walking across the castle courtyard and they began arguing.  
(This part is from Deathly Hallows, Its JK Rowlings not mine)

"...thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape was saying. "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do yo see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary MacDonald the other day?"

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a lugh, that's all-"

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill-"

"Every month at the full moon?" said Snape.

"I know your theory," said Lily and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the whomping willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there-"

Snape's whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"

"Let met? Let me?"

Lily's bright green eyes were slits. Snape backtracked at once.

"I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of-He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. And he's not...everyone thinks...big quidditch hero-" Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were traveling farther and farther up her forehead.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," she said, cutting across Snape. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

(That's the end of JK Rowling's writing)

The conversation shortly ended moments later and the two parted going their separate ways; Snape back to the slytherin common room and Lily followed a long corridor.

The words of her friend came back to haunt her, "He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" Sure everyone always said he liked her and he asked her out incessantly, but she still held doubts. If he liked her so, then why did he find humor in infuriating her every second of the day and why did he continue to jump into every broom closet he could find with the first girl he saw. She shook her head of these thoughts. What did it matter if he liked her, these feelings weren't mutual.


	4. Bad Way to Start Summer

**The Products of Tragedy **

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Summary/Author's Note:** With on a few days left in Lily Evan's sixth year, James continues to find himself obsessed with her and she continues to find herself hating him. But during a time of death eaters and Voldemort causing trouble at ever corner, things change in everyone's lives. DH spoilers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

The Hogwarts express came to an abrupt halt and Lily swayed forward a bit as she headed back to her compartment, just finishing rounds with Remus. As she stepped off the train she took in a deep breath closing her eyes. By this time the following year, she would be stepping off the train for her very last time, never to return to Hogwarts again.

Natasha pushed her from behind, "Come on Lils, what's the hold up?"

Lily smiled back at her and continued off the train and with a hop landed on the hard ground that was platform 9 3/4. She looked around her, waving goodbye to a couple of people here and there and then turned when Marlene tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she called waving over at her parents, little brother, and sister. Then turning back to Lily she said," Aww Lily, you sure you can't come over for a little bit this summer?"

Lily solemnly nodded.

"Well at least promise to write!"

"Oh Marl, you know I always do."

With a hug she whispered, "I'll be seeing you in two months with a head girl badge pinned to your chest."

Lily stepped back from the hug with a laugh and watched as Marlene joined her family, immersing her in what looked like bone breaking hugs. She smiled, wishing that Lily's family could be there to do that same thing.Tears came flooding to her eyes, which she tried desperately to hold back.

You see Lily had a secret that only one person at Hogwarts knew about, and that would be Natasha.It had been the summer after third year and her parents were in a car crash, dying instantly. Since then she had practically raised herself. Petunia was married shortly after and left to live with Vernon, her pig of a husband, leaving Lily alone in their childhood home and only coming home on rare occasions and if someone came over to check on Lily. As Petunia had been of age at the time of the crash, she was given full custody of Lily.

Lily sighed and was surprised when Mary was hugging Lily tightly and cutting off air supply."Bye Lils! I'll see you! I'll try to write, but my parents are taking me to the Caribbean for break and you know hott boys, I might be busy," she added with a wink. Lily smiled, and waved as Mary left to her parents.

Then it was just Natasha and Lily left.Turning she squeezed Lily's hands, "You'll be okay, won't you? If you're too lonely just call me and I'll be there in an instant okay?" Then with a wide grin, "Remember I learned how to apparate."

"Oh Tasha don't worry it's not that bad. Trust me," Lily said, but Natasha still shared a disbelieving face.

Lily looked to be pleading for her to believe her, so Natasha just nodded her head and hugged Lily once more, "Well remember if you need anything, anything at all, I'm there."

Stepping back from each other Lily had a forced smile on her face, but there tears welling up in her eyes, ruined it and she couldn't hide her look of grief a second longer and threw herself back into a hug with Natasha, who stroked her hair saying, "Honey it'll be okay."

Lily hated feeling pitied, but she didn't care at the moment and then she whispered back, "You're right. It'll be the last summer there anyways."

Just at that moment Sirius came striding up saying, "Awww ladies. Are these tears because you'll miss me so much?" and he added himself to the hug. "We'll see each other in two months, and it can be less if you want," he added trying to sound seductive.

Natasha shoved him away saying, "Sod off Black."

Then a voice called, "Natasha!" it was her family, who must have just spotted her in the crowd.

Natasha grabbed Lily's hand once more saying, "Remember, anytime Lils."

Lily gave her a watery grin and looked amused, "I know, I know. Just go Tasha."

Natasha laughed and waved goodbye as she ran off towards her family and they could hear her distancly yelling, "Anytime!"

Sirius looked down at Lily, now that Natasha had disappeared in the crowd, who was still staring at the spot Natasha last was before vanishing in the sea of swarming students and family. Pretending to be crying he said, "Well Lils I guess this is goodbye,"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, but then was encased in another bone crushing hug and he picked her up off the crowd. Through her laughs she screamed, "Sirius!" trying to sound annoyed.

Once he had let her back down on her feet, James was standing there looking utterly displeased at his friend.

Sirius sent James a look to say sorry and then said back to Lily, "Well we might as well help you find your family."

Lily panicked and startled said, "No!" quite forcefully and suddenly, without a breath after Sirius's suggestion.

When James and Sirius looked at her like she was crazy she added, "Well, uh, you see, my, uh, dad, yeah my dad! He's... he's terribly overprotective you see.Very, very overprotective. He'd, he'd kill you if he saw you with me! Truly I'm saving your guys' necks. Yep."

They looked at her, not believing her one bit, "He'd kill us for standing next to you?" James laughed.Lily turned to him looking angry, "Yes Potter and besides I wouldn't want you coming with-"

She was interrupted as a girl, with long brown hair, came up, standing in between Lily and James, leaning against him, letting her finger outline his chest, "Why James, I heard what you did last night. It was soo brave. Personally I wouldn't have saved scum like Snape."

Lily let out a growl that only Sirius noticed and he looked warily towards her.

As a reward for his bravery the girl placed her lips fully on James, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

As Lily stamped her foot impatiently, Sirius backed up, and James and the mystery girl separated. She left twirling her finger in his shirt.

"You're truly unbelievable Potter!" she said frustrated.

"What?"

"Now Lils, he did save Snivellus's life, "Sirius added, but when she glared at him saying, "It's Severus," he backed off, leaving to say goodbye to other friends.

"Evans how is saving someone's life terrible?"

"Oh I know the true story Potter. It was just a prank and you didn't have the guts to go through with it."

He stood there confused, thinking of Sirius telling Snape where to go. Nobody had known about that and that wasn't a prank, that was just his anger really getting ahold of him. And definitely not a prank all the marauders planned together. He hit himself over the head as it dawned on him, she must have talked to Snape. That prat would of course think that James wasn't truly doing something nice for him, but saving his own arse.

"Evans! Wait!" he called as she exited the platform. Catching up he caught her wrist, turning her around.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. It was no prank." Then thinking of Sirius, "It was nobody's fault."

"Please Potter. Spare me."

She whipped her arm out of his grasp.

"You are a bloody prat! You try to blame all this on Severus for snooping around. Well how did he find out about the tunnel, eh?"

James gave a pained expression, not wanting to say what happened with Sirius, but the expression didn't go unnoticed and she assumed the worst.

"How dare you Potter! You told him to go there knowing the dangers! Sure you didn't let him get killed, but you almost did!"

"No, you're wrong."

"Don't bloody tell me whether I'm wrong or right, I know I'm right!"

"Let me explain."

"No, I've let you explain yourself too many times before. You constantly ask me out Potter and do you want to know why I will never, _never_, accept your offer to hogsmeade? It's because you're arrogant. You think you're better than everyone around you. Well you're bloody not! You strut around this place like you own it. You say you like me, but then how come I find you every week with another girl. I don't think I'd ever be able to trust you enough to go out with you. So next time you're using girls for your amusement, don't give me that crap and say you like me. Your little lines, oh you're different. Bloody hell! I bet you say that to every girl! You and your best mate are sick and I bet that if you didn't have that lapse of good in you then you would be sitting here laughing your head off singing the basterds dead!"

He was in utter shock, every word she had said hurt. He found himself boiling in anger towards her and yelled back, words just slipping out of his mouth, "That's sick Evans! There's no way in hell I would've let him just die there, or anyone for that matter! I'm not a fanatic with sick, evil ways as he is and I don't share his fascination with the dark arts. You sit here angry at me for saving his life because you think I was what caused him to be down there, well you're wrong. And you think he's great. Think about it Evans if his and my parts were switched, would he have saved my life? No. He would've saved his own neck and not have risked his own life for me. So quit telling me I did wrong!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Well you know what, you're not who I thought I loved for the last six years. I thought I loved someone who I had thought to be perfect. Who was beautiful, kind, wouldn't judge too quickly, and could think things out."

He lied through his teeth saying in a mocking tone, "Contorting you features into anger, it's not very appealing you know and you seem to always be angry. Maybe you should smile once in a while," he knew to himself that Lily was even pretty when she was angry, but right now he couldn't think straight and frankly he didn't care.

"Evans you have you're face stuck in books all day long, it's a wonder you have ever been kissed. Last night was probably your first kiss and that was just because you were drunk! I'll try to be nice to you and all you do is yell at me for it. You're a frickin idiot and a jerk to everyone. Every time you get mad at me I have to rack my brains to find out what I did wrong. I practically beat myself up inside and even if I didn't do anything wrong I always come back to say sorry. And what's worse is every time I apologize you laugh in my face and insult me. You don't even give me a chance to let you know who I am. Actually I still don't know why you ever started hating me in the first place and I'd sure like to know. But no, you'd never tell me cuz you're so God damned stubborn! Then last night you accuse me of trying to take advantage of you! I ruddy stopped that seventh year Greg from having sex with you! He was taking advantage of you, not me! I bloody stopped him, I would never do that to any girl, much less the girl I loved and respected. Besides if I was trying to take advantage of you, wouldn't you have thought I would've left you in your drunken stupor?"

Lily had no retort and stared at him, with her mouth slightly hanging open, noticing his past tense on the words love and respect, and he continued,"Evans. It's funny just saying your last name always made me smile. Imagine me saying your first name, eh? You know I've liked you ever since first year. I don't really know what happened. I just know that over the next few years I couldn't stop thinking of you. All those other girls, they meant nothing. I guess I just thought that maybe they could keep my mind off of you. I was wrong though. Every time I came out unsatisfied, aggravated, and needing you even more. None of them meant anything to me and I really just want that someone special, someone who I love with all my heart and feels the same about me," he laughed, "I know it sounds corny, but it's true."

He paused and smiled, even though he had been yelling at her just seconds ago, but he smiled more out of memory "You know I never thought the simplest things that a girl could do could mean so much to a guy. The way you bite your lip when you're nervous and the way you run your hands through your hair when frustrated. God Evans you're just like a drug. I need to just keep coming back for more. I'm sorry though. Over the years I know I've annoyed the heck out of you it's just that, whenever you're around I just lose control of myself and I seem to do the stupidest things. Like yesterday, I didn't mean a word of that. You'll bloody brilliant! I don't think there is a guy good enough for you, though I wish I was. Evans you're perfect, and clever, and beautiful, and-and I'm wrong in everything I just said. You aren't close to perfect Evans. You're cold and never even gave me a chance. It's nice to know that the last 6 years of my life I was mistaken. I can't believe I loved you."

Lily didn't know what came over, but she muttered quietly, though he could still hear her, "You don't know what love is." And with that she turned on her heel getting onto a train behind her.

He didn't think it strange at the moment that she wasn't meeting her family and didn't stop to think about the fact that after being gone so long her family should be eagerly waiting for her; he was just thinking over her last few words to him.

He had been one hundred percent sure he had loved her and he didn't know why, but those words of hers made him feel cold and numb, as if his heart inside him had just shattered.

* * *

Lily had sat down in a seat, where she could still see James and she stared straight at him and was shocked, more shocked than she had ever been, to see the sadness in his eyes. He looked broken.

As her eyes continued to well up, she gave no attempt to slow the tears, which now were pouring out.

The windows on the train were tinted and she was sure he couldn't see her, so she sat there studying him and perhaps seeing him in a new light.

* * *

James stared off into space towards the train windows and knew that somewhere behind those tinted windows she sat and he thought to himself; perhaps she's sitting there laughing. Not a word of he said sinking into her and laughing at the thought that every word she had just uttered had sunk deeply into him like a wound.

* * *

Lily continued to watch him, ignoring stares from all the other people on the train as she was blubbering her heart out. A man walked up to him and she saw James mouth the words, "Mr. Florence?" confusedly.

She watched as the man told him something. His reaction was like he had just been kicked while already on the ground from his fight with Lily.

The rest of the train ride she cried, thinking about James's words and perhaps she might take Natasha up on her offer, she needed someone to talk to.

* * *

James could have sworn someone had just slapped him in the face. He had just gotten into a terrible fight with Lily and feared his heart might be broken, when Mr. Florence showed up. He worked with James dad and took off his hat as he saw James.

"Son, I come with bad news. Your parents couldn't pick you up, so I am. They've fallen ill, gravely ill, where we should start fearing the worst."

James's eyes bulged at the news. He felt his knees weaken and begin to shake. Covering his face with his hands, he bagan to cry. Openly sobbing.

* * *

Lily only needed to sit there a minute to think over her thoughts. It was actually pretty clear to her. James had been right and she had been wrong.

Severus had always hated James and would've never of even thought of saving James. James had done a heroic act and it was no part to a stupid prank, it couldn't be.

She was wrong to thinking that he was trying to take advantage of her. He did quite the opposite actually. He was a good person once you looked beyond his arrogant outer shell.

Bookworm, busybody, someone that refused to loosen up ever were words she realized somewhat described her. She knew the reason why she was that way too. Since her parents died she had tried to become what she thought her parents would deem perfect. Somebody who was always at the top of their class, told off bullies, was strong, confident, and clever, but in trying to becaome that image, she lost any sight of fun.

Her parents would've wanted her to live a normal life, which included a little bit of partying. Sure maybe not somebody that had as much fun as Mary, but someone who didn't damper on all fun.

It was at that moment she decided, maybe she was too confident and too careful. Next year, seventh year, she would become the person her parents would've truly wanted her to be, that person who could have fun while still taking time in their studies, and that person that was nice and understanding to all, including James Potter.

Her head had been bent downwards staring at her twiddleing thumbs, but she held it high now. She had infused some of the qualities she had said James had. The first step was maybe to start a new foot with James, so bounding upwards before the train could take off she ran to the door, but it was closing and the train starting to take speed. Before the train doors could fully close she yelled, "James!" But it seemed he must not have heard.

* * *

James followed Mr. Florence in a hurry, wanting to be by his parents side's, but most of his mind still dwelled on Lily. Maybe he should try to move on he decided. He didn't know if he would ever be capable to move on, but it was worth a try. She would see that he wasn't what she thought he was. He would stop stalking her, stop playing as many pranks on innocent bystanders, with the exception of the slytherins, and he would show her she was wrong.

But what if I'm changing for her? Does that mean I'm merely just trying to get her to fall in love with me? He shook these thoughts from his head. No, I'm doing this for myself.

So when he heard Lily's voice call his name, it gave him a jolt. He even broke into a wild grin, hearing that she used his first name, but no, he listened to his mind for once over his heart. He needed to move on. She would never accept him and only make her feel more pain. It was time to move on. Besides all his thoughts should now be focused on his parents, who could be sharing there last hours at the moment.

What a way to kick off the start of summer.


	5. A little town called St Francis

**The Products of Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**Summary/Author's Note:** With on a few days left in Lily Evan's sixth year, James continues to find himself obsessed with her and she continues to find herself hating him. But during a time of death eaters and Voldemort causing trouble at ever corner, things change in everyone's lives. DH spoilers!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

James's world had come crashing down around him. In just the last two months Lily Evan's had achieved herself by hurting him more than any other person had in his life, he was forced to watch his parents suffer until death consumed them, and for all the summer, since that fateful day when Mr. Florence had come to pick him up, James Potter had been forced to grow up and take care of himself. It had been a bleak summer to say the least, bleak for many.

"James?" Sirius questioned, as he walked into the room whistling. A frown came to mark itself on his friend. James remained hunched, sitting on a bench pushed up against the wall. His face was impassive and his hazel eyes no longer shined, but looked dead. His skin was deathly white as if he was going to be sick and even looked a bit waxy in the light. Sirius couldn't miss the dark shadows that stood out under his eyes and his limbs shooting out from his body in awkward positions, somehow giving off a look of utter defeat. The whole sight of James, just gave an aura of depression.

When James failed to acknowledge his friend, Sirius sadly shook his head and sat down beside James, talking to him as you would to a child, "James we're going to leave here, you know stay somewhere else for the week, until we have to go back to Hogwarts."

James finally moved, picking his head up to look at Sirius, "W-what?" his voice was throaty, most likely from lack of use.

"I've got all the stuff you'll need for Hogwarts packed, and a few other things" he added as an after thought. James had barely unpacked from his arrival home, so it hadn't been much of a nuisance figuring out what things James would wish to bring with him and the fact that Sirius had lived with him for the last two years. Though this summer, the summer he decided to buy his own flat, was the summer James needed him most, but each time Sirius had come to the house James had put up a false demeanor that was cheery, ushering him out saying, "I'm fine," over and over again. It hadn't been until last week, the day his parents left this world, did James finally break, not able to pretend he was happy any longer.

With a small nod from James, who seemed to be zoning out again, Sirius grabbed James's arm, apparating away.

Within a blink they had appeared in a men's loo. Coming back to himself for a mere second, life came back to James's eyes when he asked in curiosity, "Where are we?" But the life in his eyes seemed to be extinguished a soon as it had been lit.

"Muggle neighborhood, mate. There's this nice little restaurant over this way. I think you'll like it."

Sirius walked onwards, a small smile lighting up his handsome features, as he almost literally had to drag James along.

With an abrupt stop Sirius stuck out both arms, signaling to stop. James had been lagging behind, hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes locked onto his shoes, kicking a pebble with every few steps, had not noticed this abrupt stop and collided with Sirius's back, tumbling backwards with a light, "Oof," sound.

"Watch it mate," Sirius said without a look back, then stretching his arms wide once more he announced with almost an air of pride, "And here we are!"

Sirius turned around, hoping that James would of said something, actually more like hoping he would show any remote reaction at all.

A look of amusement jolted over his features as he saw James sitting on the paved road of old bricks, which was covered in a thin layer of dirt. "Prongs! What are you doing down there?"

He stuck out his hand, to which James used pulling himself upwards, scowling at Sirius and not supplying him with an answer.

Once he had been helped up they headed inside the restaurant. It wasn't very big, but neither was the town Sirius had oddly decided to bring James to. It was a very modest like town with quite the friendly folk and was very, very small, a bit out in the country, with a number of its features, obviously hundreds of years old. Probably a small town that made most its income off a fare share of tourists. It was quite cozy.

Sirius slid himself onto the cushion of a booth ushering James to sit down too.

"Can I get you misters a drink?" a waitress, probably in her early twenties asked.

Sirius smiled, she was very pretty, with her long brown tresses, which bounced as she moved her head, and bright brown eyes. Her figure was half bad either, Sirius noted.

James shook his head, some what out of annoyance as Sirius began to try to flirt.

Sirius glared at him noting the annoyed expression, "Well aren't you a pretty little thing," she blushed. "I think I'd like just some water, and you James?"

As the waitress scribbled it down on her notepad, she turned to look at James, smiling. He slightly turned away, glaring at the salt shaker now. Sirius kicked him under the table, shooting him a look, which James answered with a venomous look.

"I'll have a coffee I think," he answered darkly.

"Very well, another waitress will be back in a minute with your drinks and ready to take your orders."

"Awww, not you? Why don't you come back and join us, maybe get yourself something too," Sirius smiled, leaning towards her.

Her smile brightened if possible and she said, "Sorry mister, but I don't think that'd be allowed."

"It's Sirius."

All her teeth seemed to be showing she smiled so brightly now, what was wrong with these people they were way too cheery, James thought.

"Well then, Mr. Sirius, perhaps after work and I could, ah, show you the specialty of the day, on the house" she showed him a seductive wink and ripped off a page in her notepad out that had her address on it.

"Maybe come by around five, I should be off by then."

As she started to walk away, she added, "Oh and the name's Melissa, you can call me Missy." 

James said mockingly, "Won't that just be cute, Missy and Mister."

As James glared back over at the salt shaker, Sirius scowled, throwing his hands up in the air, "Will you try to cheer up maybe just a little bit!"

James head snapped towards Sirius, still holding that venomous glare on his face.

"Look I know I will never be able to understand all the pain you're going through, but I loved them too."

"They weren't your parents," James stated with distaste in his voice.

Sirius deflated a bit, "I know. That's why I'll never be able to understand the pain you're going through and I've never had parents really. Nothing much would change if mine died right now."

James grunted in response, to which Sirius wasn't entirely sure he could interpret.

"But don't you think they'd want you to be happy?"

"Yes I think they would just love to know that their deaths don't affect me at all," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

With an annoyed look Sirius continued, "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, wouldn't they not want this to take over your life, making you miserable every second of every day? I know it's been hard for you and having to go all summer taking care of yourself. But don't you think they want you to try and a little more cheerful, focusing on how great of people they were and not letting there deaths overtake your life?"

"I bloody well know they were great people! And you're my bloody best mate! Shouldn't you be a bit more sympathetic and leave me alone!" his voice had reached a shout.

Breaking the quiet, happy mingling of the townsfolk all cheery bits of laughter were extinguished as everyone turned to stare at them. One grumpy man put a finger to his lips, letting out a fierce, "Shh!" To which James glared evilly at the man, who immediately silenced himself

As James turned back to whisper to Sirius, "What are we in this bloody muggle town for anyways?" the normal chattering had once again returned and nobody seemed to worry about James and Sirius a moment longer.

"I thought you could use a break and, ahhh, you'll see" he breathed as he sat back, arms behind his head.

The new waitress was backing up towards them, laughing about something the old man in the booth over said. She stopped, saying something back to the old man, which made him laugh.

Only her butt could be seen as she half stood between the booths and James figuring that was where his, "Ahhh," came from and as he watched his best friend lean back, arms behind his head, checking out her arse, he rolled his eyes.

As she walked in front of them, tray in her elevated hand that held their drinks her short, black skirt bounced, going up, showing them a bit more skin.

"What is this, the hooters in this town?" James muttered under his breath, to which Sirius actually laughed.

The waitress didn't notice them much, focusing her eyes on the coffee and water she was setting down on the table as she rolled her eyes, speaking to herself, "Of course I always get the angry drunks."

James found himself laughing for the first time, since the start of his summer, and continued to laugh along with Sirius. It felt great, exuberating actually! He felt like a small weight had lifted off his chest, though half his mind was still furious with Sirius.

Through their laughter, they seemed not to notice the waitress much or how she seemed a bit clumsy. In fact, she slipped well putting down James's coffee, pouring a tad bit of the steaming drink on Sirius's privates.

He yelped and leaning backwards as she grabbed a napkin, dabbing at the coffee.

James laughed harder as he watched Sirius go from a horrified express, to wonder as the waitress continued to dab the coffee away, golden hair falling into her face.

After about two minutes of the waitress practically on top of Sirius, wiping at his crotch, and saying profusely how sorry she was and how she'd be willing to do anything to make up for it she stood up, her face flush in embarrassment as she stared down at her fiddeling hands.

"I'm so, so sorry! I can be a bit clumsy sometimes. I would do anything to make it up to you! Anything!"

"Go out with me," Sirius said with a smirk as James gaped.

"Yes, yes of course. If that would make you happy."

"Yes, I'd be a happy camper."

Natasha rolled her eyes down at her hands, which she continued to stare at, why did she always get the crazy drunken tourists, that she'd have to stand up.

"Happy camper? Mate your dumb," James said, still staring at the woman, jaw hitting the floor.

She smiled, finally someone who must be sober and as she looked up to him her jaw dropped and she jumped sending the whole coffee cup this time pouring onto Sirius. James continued to stare at her as she stared back, neither noticing Sirius now wincing on the floor.

Sirius was currently curled up in a ball on the floor and James gaped, "Ta-Ta-Tasha?"

It was Natasha Murrel from Hogwarts, who was James staring at in bewilderment as she seemed to be trying to collect herself.

"Well, well, um what would you like to eat then?" she asked, clearly flustered.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Natasha stared at him blankly, then putting her hand on her hip, "I work here and live in this town, but I should be asking why you're here. Hmm?"

"I don't know, Sirius brought me here," and he jutted his thumb out to point over to Sirius who was being helped up by someone.

"Oh" she said confused, "Well I'm going to just, uh, tell the chef what you all want."

As she turned James tapped her on the shoulder, "Tasha, we haven't ordered."

"Oh, yeah, of course not. So then what would you like?"

"Well I guess I'll take a fish and chips and I guess Sirius will have the same thing, and maybe a bag of ice for his-"

"Yeah I got it," Natasha said, cutting him off and walking off to the kitchens.

James laughed at Sirius as he sat back down in his chair, facing away from the people in the restaurant, using his wand too fix his burn.

Sirius scowled at James, "What? You only cheer up seeing me in pain?"

James laughed once more, but shortly after found himself lost in his dead like trance once more.

Sirius's featured softened as he watched his friend find himself miserable again. When Natasha came back with their food, she set it down and said, " It's my lunch break," and wiping her hands on her apron she sat down next to Sirius.

Seeing James in his trance like state, a frown came to her face, but she looked over to Sirius, and asked, "So really why are you all here?"

"Well I could ask_ you _the same question!"

"Excuse me? I live here."

"I know, I know _that_! But why do you work here, of all places!"

"Well is there something wrong with this place?"

"Yes! It's like a restaurant of whores! Look at your skirt, far too short, and that chick, Missy, she's going out with me tonight, you practically sold yourself to me, and then you practically giving me a hand job!"

"I did not give you a hand job! And it doesn't make someone a hoe to go on a date, and since when have you had a problem with short skirts. Besides my mother recommended me to work here. Seems someone changed this summer, not so much of a manwhore are you?"

"No, still very much a manwhore, thank you," he said smiling.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "That wasn't a compliment. But really why are you guys down in St. Francis, its not much of a town I'd just feel like visiting one day."

Sirius became glum, shooting a look at James, which Natasha caught, and then leaned towards her in hushed tones, "James hasn't been much of himself lately."

"No! I never would've guessed," Natasha said sarcastically, hitting him over the head.

Rubbing the back of his head he scowled, "This is going to be a long ass week."

"What?"

He know looked sheepishly at her, then downwards at his hands, saying, "Well its just, err, well, you see James hasn't been himself."

"We've been through this already."

"Oh yeah. You see I was, err, wondering whether we could stay with you for the week that is until we have to go back to Hogwarts. Because since the summer started, when he found out his parents were ill, he's had to kinda watch over himself, and I think he's feeling really overwhelmed now, having to take care of himself and being all alone and having to deal with the fact his parents are dead."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Sirius's face broke into a grin, "Thanks, that's great. We would of gone to Remus's, but his family went on some vacation and he'll be back two days before school and Peter's mom isn't exactly too fond of us."

"I see."

"But I, uh, haven't exactly told James yet."

"What!"

"Shh, keep it down," he said, both of them shooting glances in James's direction, "He doesn't like how everyone is pitying him so much and all and I'm not sure if he call this pitying or not. This is actually the first time all summer he's let me do anything for him really."

"Oh."

Then curiosity struck her, asking, "How did you know where to come find me?"

"I owled Lily."

"Lily!"

James was zoning out, annoyed by their constant glances his way, but was startled when heard Lily's name jump into the conversation and he opened his mouth asking, "What about Evans?"

Both Natasha and Sirius jumped, almost forgetting that James was even there.

"It's just that Lily hasn't returned any of my owls all summer," and then under her breath, "Or any summer for that matter."

James had heard her, cocking his head to the side and was about to ask her, when Sirius said, "Oh well she told me where to go find you. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we pay Miss lilykins a visit!"

At the same time both Natasha and James bellowed, "No!"

Then looked strangely at each other, then at the same time, "I, well, she wouldn't want me to see her."

"She, uh didn't invite us over, it'd be rude."

"Riiight," Sirius nodded.

James looked uncomfortable, saying he needed to run to the loo.

"Well Tasha, do you think your folks would let us over?"

"No. Not two teenage boys."

"Wait, what? You just said we could like a minute ago."

"Well you can stay with me."

"Woman, can we stay with your folks or not?"

"I moved out of my house. My parents went off on some trip though, so you can't really stay with them still, but if I don't tell them about it, I'd be glad to let you guys stay at my house, well its somewhat more like a cottage."

"And what? You'll act like our mother?"

"Not yours, James's. I can help take up a lot of his responsibility, but I have three more days of work here, this week. So you guys will be alone for a few hours."

"Nice, very nice."

"Sirius Black! If you do anything in my apartment or touch anything that's not yours I will kick you out!"

"Fine. Well then it's settled, we're staying with you!"

"What! Why?"

"Oh hello James, back from the loo are you now?"

"Yeah. Why are we going to Tasha's?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, lost for words, and Natasha saved them saying, "Well I just got my own place and it's been awfully lonely so I was just wondering if you guys would want to and Sirius happened to say yes."

"Okay, I guess. Wait... Why didn't you just have Lily come join you?"

It was now Natasha's turn to open and close her mouth, looking stupid, quite like a fish and had Sirius come to the rescue, "She's awfully busy with her family. They won't let her."

"And you know this how?"

"Tasha, Tasha, told me!"

James looked over at Natasha, clearly sending her a look as if to ask why Sirius had answered for her then, "You know me James! I have those blonde moments!"

James stared at them, the two smiling like madmen, nodding their heads vigorously.

"Well look at the time, lunch break is over." Then after grabbing a bit of food off Sirius's plate, making Sirius scowl, she began to leave. She twisted around for a minute to say, "Meet me here at four. I'll be off by then."

Lily had spent the summer, somewhat in a depression. Tuney had only come home twice during the summer and Lily received more torment from her with each visit. The word freak was still etched into her mind from her sister's last visit, only two days earlier.

The day she would be returning to Hogwarts was dawning in the near future, and she was more excited then she could be.

It had been just about two hours ago that Lily had received her Hogwarts letter, only to find a brand new, shiny, gold badge tumble out of the folds of paper. She picked it up curiously and holding it with two hands in front of her face, she shrieked, dropping it to the floor, staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

Lily Evans was Hogwarts newest headgirl. The words, "I'm headgirl," ran through Lily's head, numerous times, trying to comprehend it. Sitting still, jaw on the floor, she finally came to her senses, squealing, "I'm headgirl!"

Repeating the words over and over, singing, and adding, "oh yeah"s and a few, "thats right"s she danced around her bedroom, crazily. Continuing in her wild, joyful dance she danced backwards, now singing at the top of her lungs, "I'm headgirl!"

"I'm headgirl biotch!" she cried, happily.

Her words turned into a scream as she stumbled backwards down the staircase, rolling the whole way down until she lay upside down, body sprawled across the floor and bottom two stairs.

For a moment she stared up at the ceiling, until she broke into fistfuls of laughter, laughter which could not be contained. Though nothing had been that funny she laughed like a manic as she got up and continued laughing until it died down to a small giggle while grabbing a cereal box from a cabinet.

Twirling around in a circle, she set the box down on the counter and danced as she got a bowl, milk, and spoon. Humming to herself, pouring the milk and cereal into her bowl, she took a bite, and sighed in happiness.

The good news of becoming headgirl and her thoughts of the upcoming year seemed to kick any thought of her depressing summer out of her mind.

She had gotten home from the train ride home, sorely miserable and extremely guilty. After a few spent hours of crying over the incident, she began moping around the empty house of her childhood, which now was her own possession.

It was gloomy to be in this house that had held so many good memories, but barely even two good memories had been added to the house since that terrible summer. Through all of her misery and boredom, alone in the house she found herself going every few days out to a playground near her house.

It was actually at that playground she had been first told, that she was a witch. Severus Snape lived just over the way at Spinners End and he often had come to the playground as Lily and Petunia had played on it so long ago. Lily saw Severus a few times over the summer, them being friends, but definitely not as good as friends as they once were, what with the terrible kids Severus found a liking to hang out with, them being in separate houses, the fact that all Lily's freind's detested Snape, and ever since the day he called her a mudblood.

He wasn't around too much this summer though, saying he was busy, and Lily feared it had something to do with the dark arts, which he had been seemingly snuffing his head further and further into. Last summer, they hadn't talked much either as Lily was still furious with him for calling her such a vile name, then the summer before she had spent a fare few days with him, all of which were painful memories for her to live. Those had been the days after her parents had died and he would watch her cry miserably and shared true condolences, that is until Petunia, now in charge, refused to let Lily go outside and see him.

The playground had been a thing of comfort for Lily, she never knew why, but it was soothing to go there; perhaps to lie under the stars or to swing on the old swing set, letting her mind roam.

Other than that she didn't really go anywhere else, except maybe to the grocery store, to buy food for herself or other necessities.

When Petunia would call saying she was coming the next day, Lily would scour the house, cleaning it top to bottom, wanting to earn herself less cold remarks from her sister. The snide saying about Lily's looks, the fact she was a witch, and her persistent calling her a freak was enough as it was.

But now, there sat the same redhead, gorgeous in her looks and personality, and her mind was now only focused on the fact that she would be going home in a week. A home where she had company, enjoyed her life, and people who actually cared and loved her. This place, she sat in now, she had not called home since the moment her parents died, never coming back.

"I need to go buy my books!" Lily squeaked, forgetting about her cereal and losing sight of her joyful trance. Having passed her apparation test she immediately apparated to hogsmeade, spending hours there, just mingling with anyone even those she had never set eyes on before.

As Natasha had told them, her shift ended at four and they were there for her to take them to her cottage. It was off a winding little sidewalk, made up of cobblestones. Besides the fact it wasn't made out of candy and a witch didn't live inside, it looked quite like the cottage in Hansel and Gretel. It was surrounded by a white picket fence and around that were thousands of trees, a forest behind it and creeping up at its sides. They could even see a lake in the distance, in a clearing of the trees.

Sirius and James were in awe, it was like a house you only found in those picture books and in fairy tails, besides the ones with castles, that was more like Hogwarts.

"Well, here it is! It's not much truly, but I love it! My grandparents gave it to me when they passed."

Sirius and James stared around, walking in after her. Upon walking in you were in a medium sized kitchen. But on the other side of the kitchen was a small living room, with a foldout coach, small coffee table in front of that, and a tv in front of that. Right where the kitchen and living room met, there was an archway with stairs leading upwards, curving to the right.

"That there leads up to my room," she said pointing over to it.

"The bathroom is outside. And well you have to clean yourself in the lake or with the hose. My grandparents weren't much of the modern muggles."

"It's cozy," Sirius said flopping himself down on the couch. Natasha looked on in distaste.

"James can have my room, I'll take the couch, and Sirius you can go sleep outside."

James smiled and Sirius scowled and then said somewhat pleadingly, "Can't I sleep with you? Pleeeeease!"

Natasha gagged, "Maybe if you're good tonight you can sleep on the floor."

As they began to bicker James brought up the fact that he would need his stuff from Hogwarts. Natasha rolled her eyes, "Sirius Black!"

Before she could say something along the lines as, "You prat, shouldn't you have thought of that before you decided to come stay with me for a week," Sirius said, "Oh, oh yeah. I'll be back," not blowing the secret of why they really were there.

Like a snap of your fingers he was gone and apparated back as Natasha had just finished cooking stew as James stared, amazed at the TV screen which was now on.

Natasha flicked her wand at the trunks, levitating the upstairs to her room, just as she began dishing out soup in three bowls.

"Where are the house elves?" Sirius said, scratching his belly and grabbing his bowl and James's.

Natasha scoffed, "House elves? I cooked this myself."

Sirius had just finished handing James his bowl and had a mouthful in his mouth, when he decided to spit the soup back out.

Natasha looked annoyed and Sirius spluttered, "You cooked this!"

"Yes, it's something muggles do quite often."

"Blimey," he said a look of awe on his face, but then it quickly turned to horror as he said, "You poisoned it didn't you?"

Natasha put a hand on her hip, glaring at him as he said, "Here James, you try first," shoving his bowl under James's nose.

"Oh thanks really," he said sarcastically, trying a spoonful. And after he gulped it down, "Nice to now you'd rather I was poisoned than yourself," this time in a bit more of a joking manner.

"Well mate you can never be too sure about this one," he jutted his spoon to pint over at Natasha, who scowled, "She's a feisty one."

"Black, though I would love to poison you, I refrained from doing so, so eat."

Sirius went to sit down with James finding himself intrigued by the TV too.

Sirius left soon after for his date with Missy.

Natasha had to literally drag him away from the TV saying, "You can't stand her up!" quite annoyed, especially with her current living predicaments.

When he came back a good three hours later, Natasha and James broke off the conversation they had been having and looked at Sirius expectantly.

"So?" James asked.

He plumped himself down on the couch, "Blimey, that chic is happy about everything and doesn't know how to shut up, but she was a great fuc-"

Natasha coughed quite loudly and James looked at her raising his eyebrows.

After they once more found themselves glued to the TV, Natasha having to explain what it was, they all began to get a bit drowsy, with the exception of Sirius. Natasha was quite bored out of her mind anyways just sitting there explaining a TV over and over agin. Dimwits I tell you.

Eventually James was dragged upstairs by Natasha, who tucked him in and kissed his forehead as he lie already asleep, she was playing quite the part as a mother for James.

Sirius watched from the doorway and scurried back downstairs as Natasha got up.

The couch was a foldout couch and after she managed to make it into a bed and add pillows and sheets, Sirius was watching eagerly.

"What else changes like that!" he said exhilarated and began try to unfold random objects until he accidentally knocked the TV backwards, breaking it.

Natasha winced, trying not to laugh at his behavior like a child in a candy store, that is until he broke the TV.

Muttering the words, Reparo," the TV fixed itself and she kicked Sirius out the door, using force with her wand. As he fell onto the grass she slammed the door, "Natasha!" he whined.

She opened the door and he smiled, "Knew you just couldn't resi-" and he was cut off as she threw a blanket and pillow out the door, hitting him on the head and then slamming the door once more.

"What about my kiss goodnight!" Sirius called, though he received no answer.

"My date you promised?" he added weakly.

"Great, just great," he muttered darkly and as he lay down onto his pillow, pulling the cover over himself, just as it began to rain.

* * *

I start school tomorrow. 

Gayy.

So I might not be able to update as much, I have cross country too, so I might be busy.

But I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
